Digimon: Red October
by Shadow- Reaver Squadron leader
Summary: When a project in the digital world goes wrong, the tamers three, along with a couple new additions, have to race against time to stop the project from escalating into a full scale war between countries.
1. Chapter 1

I_** do not own Digimon, nor it's affiliated partners. ONLY my OCs.**_

_**~Shadow – Leader of Reaver squadron.**_

_**Digimon: Красный Октябрь**_

It was dark, two figures wandered the streets illuminated sequentially by the lampposts as they walked. West Sinjuku always was a hotbed for Digital activity, why he didn't understand how it could be so quiet tonight. Regardless, he was kinda happy for it. It gave him time to think. His partner couldn't understand his silence tonight, sure they had a minor falling out, but it shouldn't affect his normally bright personality. She sighed, but respected the silence, whatever he was thinking, she doubted she had the right to know. On they walked, the silence settling around them like a blanket after one finished turning in their sleep. Until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey..." she murred softly "Hey, I'm sorry, alright? It was wrong of me to accuse you like that."

He didn't respond.

"Takashi?" she asked gently touching his shoulder

his only response was to grab his D-Ark from his belt, and stare into it, a confused, and slightly pained look on his face. She knew that look. It was the look he gave when the topic of his mother came up. Stopping she watched him walk on, until he too stopped. His hand dropped to his side, and the digivice intelligently attached itself to his belt again. She could never stand seeing him like this, and watched as three drops hit the floor. She already know from where. Walking forward on silent footsteps, she wrapped her arms around him gently, lovingly, a comforting kiss planted on his mass of black hair. It didn't stop the tears.

It was times like these when she didn't want to be a digimon, when she cursed her yellow, furry body with all the hatred she could muster. How desperately she wanted to be a human, to share with him human desires, to help him with human matters, to love him the human way. Despite her wants, though, his needs outweighed them all. His desires would win out over hers. Such was her devotion to the one she called her tamer, her love.

"Rena..." it was the first word he had spoken since they left, it sent chills through her body, the inflection, the tone, the -meaning- behind the word. Embracing him a little closer, her head found it's way next to his.

"What is it, Takashi?" she murred softly, happy to know that he was okay emotionally for the time being.

"I... I'm sorry... for what I said. It was wrong, and I should not have blamed you for her death." he shuddered, he knew why he did it. She was a digimon, all digimon are bad, that was before. This was now. She opened his eyes. Her, and the Tamers three. They all opened his eyes to the truth behind the digimon. He couldn't blame her, yet it was all to convenient for him to. Even though she played no part in taking his mother away from him. Now though, he was comforted by her closeness, just being able to release control of his body, and be held within her arms was a blessing for him. It reminded him that there was someone out there who loved him just as much as his mother did. Although for different reasons.

"It's fine." She murred comfortingly "You were hurt, and you were not thinking like yourself. I can forgive that, I just hope you forgive my outburst."

"I do." he sighed, his hand moving up to hold the side of her head lovingly, before he turned in her grip and kissed her, making her heart beat faster as her embrace tightened. She almost pushed him backwards, forgetting that they were not in his room, until she felt the chill of the wind against her fur. His window he had permanently shut. So, controlling her lust (for the moment, there was nothing stopping her when they make it home) she let the kiss last until he broke it off for a bit of air. Letting go of him, he gave her a soft reassuring smile and led her by the hand back home.

_**The next day...**_

"Wah! Henry!" a furry white storm rushed into his room, followed by a curious Lopmon

"What is it now, Terriermon?"

"Suzie's going to kill me with all the princess prettypants stuff she has planned today!"

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I dunno, call a digimon, start a fight, do SOMETHING!"

Henry rolled his eyes "Lemme see what Takato and Rika are doing..." he replied as Terriermon took his place on his head.

"Gee, thanks Henry!"

Walking to the living room Henry picked up the phone and gave a slight sigh.

* * *

"Takato! Phone!"

"Coming Mom!" Takato replied vaulting down the stairway, it could be anything, a new digimon, some tamer causing trouble...

_"Hey Takato, you doing anything?"_

Or it could be Henry wanting to talk.

"Hey Henry." Takato replied, the disappointment audible in his voice.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, Everything is just slow these past couple days." The influx of tamers since the digital gate reopened wasn't really that great, but they still found the occasional oddball looking to gain more power, as a welcome change to the quiet lives they were living now. Hell, The Tamers were the unofficial police force for all things digital; yeah, Yamaki had Hypnos, but he still depended on the trio of Tamers to organize other tamers and their digimon to fight threats he knew his crack team of digital experts couldn't handle.

_"Yeah, your telling me."_ Henry responded nodding _"_I'm_ going to be heading out to the park, interested in a couple matches?"_

"Yeah, I'll grab my cards." He hung up and walked up to his room, to grab his cards, and gold D-ark, before heading downstairs "Bye mom!" he called as he got his shoes on

"Be home in time for dinner!"

"Alright!" and Takato ran out the door.

* * *

Rika was outside, enjoying the sun with a smile on her face...

What, you thought I was serious? Alright, fine.

Rika was walking the streets, she just finished a battle with one of the newer tamers. She was the Go-To girl for help, even if it was buried deep in snark, and contempt.

Her cell phone rang and she pulled it from the pocket of her coat, sunglasses resting on her face

"Yeah?"

_"Hey, Rika. It's Henry."_

"What do you want."

_"Takato and I are going to be hanging in the park for a bit, maybe get a couple games in. Want to join us?"_

"Like I have anything better to do."

_"Figured as much. See ya there."_

"Make sure you get the other kid with that Renamon, I want to see how good he is."

_"Who, Takashi? Alright. I'll see if I can find his number."_

She hung up, sliding the phone back in her pocket "Renamon."

The yellow fox appeared, no, _phased_ beside her "Yes, Rika?"

"We're going to face Takashi, be on your toes."

"I always am." She vanished, and Rika continued her walk to the park.

* * *

Somewhere in Takashi's apartment the phone rang. So, he forced himself up, and searched through the mess of clothes everywhere to find it. Once he did he let out a small cry of triumph and answered said phone.

"Hello?" he asked, still a bit groggy.

_"Hey Takashi... Did I wake you up or something?"_

"Yeah, you did..." he shook the sleep from his head, and a three fingered furry arm and paw wrapped itself around his chest

"Mmmmm... Taka... shi..."

_"Do I want to know?"_

"We had an argument."

_"Uh... huh... I'm kinda scared to ask what happened after that."_

"Best idea not to."

_"I'll take your word for it. Everyone is heading to the park, Can we count you in?"_

"Sure, lemme get dressed first."

Takashi hung up and set the phone on it's charger for a bit, before he tried to free himself from the grip of the horny vixen resting beside him, in the throes of an afterglow induced dream. he never could get over the fact that she had a her vice-like grip sometimes. So after a comical amount of pulling he managed to free himself, and sneak off to the shower. The yellow vixen in his bed cuddled close to his pillow (which he managed to successfully replace his body with) and began doing... Something with her free hand, it was quite easy to guess, considering the placement of it. He left her to her dream, and made a mental note to wash his sheets twice, and spray some freshener or something to get rid of the smell afterward.

After about ten minutes or so in the shower, The teen hopped out, to watch the yellow vixen barge into the bathroom like normal, toss his clothes on his head, and push him out the door. Mornings are always interesting at his place.

Sliding his clothes on and doing a hop-skip to the bed, he gathered up the sheets and tossed them down the chute to the laundry room. He'll throw those in later. It took all of 15 minutes to toss his clothes from yesterday down the chute as well, leaving Rena's Armguards(he never knew what to call those things) on the chair near the bathroom.

Moving downstairs he saw the yellow Vixen making brunch for the two of them, which confused him, cause he could have sworn that she was upstairs... once the food was on the table though, she vanished... and he blinked... "Touhakken" he murmured and sat down, to have his yellow vixen swaying down the stairs

"Morning love."

"Morning, Rena. Sleep well?"

"You shouldn't have to ask." She giggled, sitting down on his lap. Takashi just chuckled and gave the vixen a soft kiss on her neck, causing her to shudder "We're heading to the park with the rest of the tamers today, try to behave."

"Mou..." she pouted "yes, Takashi-kun. I'll be a good little vixen."

This made him chuckle "Just try not to pounce on me again like last time."

"Awwww..."

sliding off him he grabbed his food, slid his cards and D-Ark on his belt tossed on a black coat that stretched to the floor before splitting off into strands (this seemed to always remind Rena of a Gothic lord) and he was out the door, food in hand with the vixen locking the door behind them.

* * *

"Hey, Henry, I thought you said Rika was going to be here..."

"You'll see... hold on..."

"Guilmon! Terriermon!" a female voice called from down the way

"Shadow Sickles!"

One vixen impacted where the last stood "The hell!"

"Rena, no time... Digi-Modify!"

She vanished from her previous perch before impaling the ground with dual lances, when the smoke cleared, Rena was looking around confused...

"Touhakken!"

Rena barely blocked the attack sliding to the right to kick her away. While Rika stepped from the shadows beneath a tree

"Knight Device and High-Speed Plug-In B, gotta get faster."

"Little Bitch! What the hell you think your doing?"

"Rena, behave. So... I was wondering when the Digimon queen would challenge me. Was expecting it actually, I'm not that good a tamer, and you've been with your Renamon for longer. I would say this is an unfair fight, if it weren't a battle of counters and counterstrikes."

"Rika."

"Already on it."

"Ready Rena?"

"Give it to me hun."

"Digi-Modify! High-Speed Plug-In H, Activate!"

Both Renamon vanished from where they were standing

"Digi-Modify-"

"-SnowAgumon: Frozen Wind!"

"-Meramon: Burning Fist!"

As Renamon coated the area in snow, a burning Rena launched through it to deliver a solid hit to the first.

"Alias activate!"

and she vanished.

"Rena, behind you!"

She turned around to block the attack

"WarGreymon: Brave Shield activate!"

"Koyousetsu!"

the shield came up just in time, which Rena then used to push through the hail in an attempt to shield bash the other Renamon who unable to move, took the force of the hit, and went rocketing to the ground.

"Strength Plug-In W... love that card."

"Renamon, You alright?"

"Yes... Rika..."

"Can you still fight?"

"Of course." Renamon leapt to attack

"Strength Plug-In W, Activate!"

"Alias! Refill Plug-in Q! Frigimon: Subzero Ice Punch!"

"Rika!"

"High-Speed Plug-In B!"

landing with a roll, Renamon managed to get out of the way of the punch, launched to and off a tree and rushed back at Rena who just got finished standing after impacting the ground

"Boost Chip! Power Charger! Tomahawk!"

Takashi's shout was caught in his throat as the blade impacted with Rena sending her impacting with a tree. He wasted no time rushing to her, slashing an energy card to keep her from fading.

"Takashi..." she murred once he fell to her side, cradling her head "Sorry I wasn't fast enough..."

"It's not your fault... I couldn't slash a speed card in time."

The yellow vixen gave a soft giggle before a soft sigh signified her drift into unconsciousness. Lifting her up Takashi carried her to the building, where he sat back against the wall, and fixed Rena to be comfortable before settling his own uncomfortability.

Rika and a heavily panting Renamon walked to the building and found a set of seats as well "You did well." Rika sighed, almost as if forced to admit this "Basing your strategy off Rena's speed and adding power to make up for her lack of it during attacks. The switch between attack and defense was fluid, and when on the offensive you were relentless. You almost remind me of myself."

Takashi nodded

"That said, you need to work on your slashing speed. Renamon's last attack was slow enough that you would have been able to slash another speed card. That takes time to develop. Maybe I'll spar with you more often."

"Takato and Henry could only watch as the two chessmasters nodded sharing an unseen understanding.

"I don't mean to disappoint, but as you saw, I wasn't that good."

"You'll get better with time."

"Alright. Now What about you two? How's your battle going?"


	2. Chapter 2

I_** do not own Digimon, nor it's affiliated partners. ONLY my OCs.**_

_**~Shadow – Leader of Reaver squadron.**_

_**Digimon: Красный Октябрь**_

Rena woke up, relaxing against a wall, a wall that wasn't where she was before. So making a move to stand, she had another furry paw hold her back

"Stay down; you're not recovered enough yet."

"And who are you to tell me I'm not?"

"Someone who has seen more battles then you."

Rena sighed, it was true. Renamon had seen way more battles then she had. So she grudgingly obeyed turning her head to look at her surroundings. Guilmon and Terriermon were watching Takato and Henry play, Rika was leaning against a wall, and Takashi was running through his deck, pulling out seemingly random cards and handing them to Rika, who would only nod her head and hand them back.

So, knowing there was no immediate threat, resigned to sit back, and relax for the rest of the day.

Unbeknownst to all, two beings watched them from the digital world.

* * *

"Are they ready?" the first asked, his birdlike shape and reddish aura permeating the area, only to clash with his partners white aura.

"Patience Zhuqiaomon, we must first give them the devices before they can face their next challenge."

"I still do not believe this is a smart Idea, Azulongmon, trusting the humans with something this important…"

"You forget how successful Humans were in my realm. I have reason to believe putting that same trust in these humans will yield the same results."

The phoenix Digimon snorted "Fine. Send them the devices. Let them test their use. I warn you, though once committed we cannot turn back. The instant they hit the human world, they will know, and they will come for us."

"I know. Have faith, they will not fail us."

The two Sovereign Digimon's aura faded slightly, before growing as bright as the sun, two digivice launching from each.

* * *

A white flare illuminated the area where the four tamers were, blinding all present and creating a digital field. Four dark shapes launched from the field, and attached to all four. Once the light vanished, they were trapped in the field, and scrambling for their equipment prepared themselves for a fight that never came. This was when Rena noticed something strange attached to Takashi's arm.

"Hey… What's that?"

Everyone turned to face her, and their eyes gradually followed hers until they were staring at a sunburst orange bracer resting against Takashi's forearm and around his hand, each finger tapering to a point. Lifting his arm up to see he noticed the slight shine to it, and the reddish hue of the screen resting on top, he looked to the others, and saw similar items resting on each.

Takato's went up to his shoulder and was a shining gold the screen was an ornate marble, it seemed to be at its largest at the elbow, and taper off slightly until it reached his hand. He had another one, on his left side as well, which seemed to be at its largest at a point just at the top of his forearm.

Rika's was similar to his, only on the other side, and white with a light blue screen.

And Henry's covered halfway up his forearm, even covering his hand. It was a dark green, and had cylindrical objects circling from the wrist out to about halfway down his hand. The screen rested just behind the barrels, and when he shook his arm harshly, the thing rattled.

"What are these?" Henry asked the air, knowing no-one had an answer for him

Takato was tapping buttons, Rika was pulling at it and Takashi stood confused in a quiet stare.

All four of the devices were dead as doornails, which made Rena tilt her head curiously "Who gives a device, and forgets the batteries?"

An 'Aha!' came from Henry's direction. He had found a place to slot in his Digivice, and watched the machine on his arm light up. Turning his arm back over, he found that the place that he slotted his Digivice was gone, replaced by an unblemished length of metal. Turning the device back over, he looked at the screen, which was now a holographic set of crosshairs with the words 'Beginning weapons test' superimposed over it

"Weapons test?" he asked curiously, and the cylindrical objects around his hand started whirring as they spun-up, while this was happening, a bar extended from his palm and a button clicked out. The device gave a small click and stopped 'insufficient knowledge, downloading data… Lieutenant Audie Murphy…'

Once the words vanished, and the cylinders started spinning again, Henry gripped the bar with a conviction, aimed at a tree and held the button down letting fly a torrent of bullets that left nothing in its path. Blinking, Henry shook his head and looked to everyone around him, whose jaws were on the floor. "I-I don't know what came over me…"

Takato was the second one to slide his Digivice into the slot, and the portion around his wrist extended ad closed around his hand, making a lance, and then a sword as the metal slid down his arm and gathered in his hand the screen was loading data on each medieval weapon, and gaining the knowledge of Richard I, or Richard the Lion Heart. His experience had him slicing a tree to bits before watching the metal retract as he became himself again.

This left Takashi and Rika, who, with a quiet nod to each other, slid their digivices in at the same time Next they knew, Takashi was floating amidst a bright yellowish-orange space, and Rika was across from him on a plane of pale white light. He walked (or correctly floated) to where she was

"Where are we?"

"I don't know!" She shouted, frustrated.

"Hey, easy, just calm down, we'll find our way out of here."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked nervously taking a couple side glances

Takashi didn't get a chance to respond, two figures landed between them, on their respective sides of the field.

"Welcome mortals," The larger one said with a prideful air about him almost as if talking down to them "to the plane of balance."

* * *

"Rika!"

"Takashi!" wait a second, why was the second voice masculine?

Renamon looked towards Rena, to notice the digimon had changed greatly in the span of a couple seconds, not only had she- correction, he, gotten taller, but his Yellow fur grew to a yellowish-orange color with a bright yellow underbelly, and the Taoist symbols on his legs and arms turned to something else entirely. His legs bore the kanji Taiyō, or the sun, and his arms had symbols for the sun etched along up to his arms, showing the different times of day. The center was glowing brightly, but was beginning to fade. Eventually she met his eyes and she was stunned. They had a fire in them, and changed from an ice-blue to a warm orange. This isn't what startled her though, it was *WHAT* those eyes were doing…

"Stare at yourself!" she shouted and slapped him across the face. She froze though, her hand still in view as she stared at the pale white fur that encased it, the Lunar phases going across her arm. Looking down she saw a pale blue underbelly and white legs with Tsuki, or Moon instead of the blue spiral she was accustomed too. Needless to say, both were attracting ALOT of attention.

* * *

"Amaterasu, Behave." The second one said, playfully pushing the first's shoulder

"Yes Tsukoyomi, I'll obey your every wish." The sarcasm was so deep in his voice the smaller one smacked him

"Shut up, Husband."

Takashi couldn't believe what he was seeing, and Rika had edged her way to his side when the two went into a sibling brawl. "Can you believe these two?" he asked her, as she sat down on her side of the split, watching the two roll to different sides pulling hair and kicking groin.

The smaller one stood triumphant for a couple seconds before the larger one tackled her back to the ground, and the cycle repeated itself.

"No, you know who they are, right?"

"Sorta, Apollomon took the aspect of Amaterasu, while Dianamon took the aspect of Tsukoyomi?"

"Yeah, only problem is that the genders are reversed…"

"The two have some odd complex then?"

"Quite."

When both returned after what seemed like an hour of tackling and attacking each other, they rejoined their respective human

"Now… We called you here because Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon requested us to aid you, so we took the easiest form for us to do that." Apollomon flinched as Dianamon raised her arm a little to speak

"They made known to us a treat that will require our help to tame; it is an incredible evil… One you will not have to worry about for 17 years.

"Then why in the name of the nine hells are you making us worry now!" Takashi shouted

"Because we believe being prepared is a task in its own. You need to learn how to beat this thing; also, you would need seven years to adjust to the new timescale." Apollomon responded, ignoring the shout.

"Wait, why would we have to adjust to a new timescale, whatever that is…"

"Because, the only way we could delay it for now, our choice was to slow down the rate at which time passes between your worlds and the divine planes." Dianamon responded this time "your species will age slower but everything else will be the same. It'll be kind of fun watching the chaos that starts…"

"Tsukoyomi, Dianamon is showing again."

"Right… Anyway, we will train your for 17 years, but you will also be attacked by agents of this dark evil. So you must train your hardest to overcome this monster and leave the world full of happy humans to continue to pray to us and serve as our amusement."

Rika and Takashi just looked at each other in disbelief.

"So, any questions, no, good. Bye."

Just before Takashi could say 'Wait' he and Rika were gone.

* * *

Takashi woke with his back against the wall, an orangeish renamon tending to his bruises, and a pale white one tending to Rika. He looked around "Where's Rena…" he asked, his eyesight missing the waving orange renamon in front of him

Eventually a very masculine "Right here" got his attention, and he stared straight ahead, right into the Male's eyes "Sup?"

Takashi blinked; this couldn't have been his very female Rena with whom he had relations with.

"Dude, lighten up with the stares. It's making me nervous."

Yup, it was her or rather, him now.

He looked to the device on his arm 'Partner calibration complete, powers added, test?'

It was giving him a yes or no choice

"Hey Takashi…"

"Yeah, I know. Hit yes on your digivice."

She nodded pressing the accept button, and he did as well after a second the device burned slightly, as if under hot water for a fraction of a second, but nothing happened. He looked to Rika and as she was starting to get up, she slipped on something, and hit her back against the wall, keeping her propped up halfway off the ground. Takashi looked down towards her feet, and they were resting on ice… curious, he placed his hand on the ground and the stone beneath it burned until it turned into liquid earth, bubbling and steaming.

"Rika, touch the lava."

"Hell no."

"I just want to see something, it won't hurt."

"It's Lava…"

Takashi nodded "And that's ice."

She looked at the floor by her feet, and sure enough a patch of ice was melting and wetting the bottom of her shoe "And?" she looked at him expectantly only, he got up and moved out of her way. _'Why is he…'_ next she knew she was falling towards the ground, her arm swinging towards the patch of deadly burning stuff, when she blocked her face, she hit something, and it not only hurt, but froze her to death. She slid off the patch of ice and watched as a circular area turned to water rather quickly from the heat. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, this was impossible… Everyone else was staring at her intently and she backed off to run into Takashi, who with a startled swing whipped around, looking for his head. She only hit his hand.

Takashi and Rika stood for a couple seconds, before backing into Takashi, afraid of what she could do. Once he hit him, she took a wild swing, one he blocked with ease.

"Takashi… Why did you and Rika Get the cool stuff this time?" Takato whined, he wanted something cool too.

"You have something cool. Your armguards can change into a sword or anything at will." Takashi responded, and Takato nodded slightly

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Henry spoke up "I don't know. We don't even know where they came from, and they are stuck to us. Hell, for the most part, we don't even know what these are!"

Everyone nodded slightly. They had to agree with Henry's logic.

"So… how do we take them off?" Takato asked

"I dunno… May-" a loud explosion cut Henry off; Guilmon began to growl, Both Renamon had their fur on edge, Terriermon had a face of silent determination.

"What is it, boy?" Takato voiced everyone's question

"I smell Digimon…" Guilmon responded, and the duo took off.

"Takato!" Henry ran off after them

"Rika, Renamon, Rena."

The three nodded and the two foxes vanished as Rika and Takashi took off, preparing their first set of cards.

* * *

"This should attract them…" a bull like digimon said, decimating another part of the park. He wore two swords at his hip, and stood on four legs.

"Hey cow breath!" Takato called shaking his Chrondigizoit encased fist

"There's one of them now… Tell me Human, what do you think you can do to me… hmm?" the beast took a close look at the boy in front of him once Guilmon made his entrance "You!"

"Vajramon" Takato's eyes narrowed "what are you doing here?"

"Takato!" Henry called rushing up and facing the Deva. "You… What do you want?"

Rika and Takashi ended up rushing up after Henry, and Rika looked somewhat astonished "Wha-" the digimon cut her off.

"Yes, yes, I get it. I don't want to hear a broken record. You wonder what I want. Same reason I came here before to be honest. I want the Data of you and your digimon!"

"Meramon: Burning Fist!"

"Frigimon: Sub Zero Ice Punch!"

Everyone (save for Vajramon and the two Renamon) was looking at the duo with the claws as they prepped their second card-set.

"Are you going to stand there staring, or you going to jump in, gogglehead?"

"Right…" he composed himself, and a card slot formed on his arm to which he slid the cards in, where he could feel them powering him up, as Guilmon went about opening up on the Deva "Power charger, Metalgarurumon: Metal Blaster!"

"Boost Chip, Thor's Hammer!" Terriermon jumped into the fray, dropping the lightning fueled hammer down on Vajramon.

"Try this on for size tough- whoa!" Terriermon was knocked backwards as Vajramon brought out his blades, and rushed Guilmon, who dodged quite easily.

"Treasure blade!" That Guilmon couldn't dodge.

"Guilmon!" Next everyone knew, Takato had jumped in front of the attack with his arms crossed, and both vanished in a lightshow

"Hahahaha, Puny human, thinking he could- what's this!"

Takato emerged, unharmed from the clearing smoke, Aegis on his arm. His other arm had Gram, which he had held high. In a single, swift motion Takato brought it to face Vajramon "Lightning Joust!"

Everyone in that moment superimposed an image of Gallantmon over the boy as he fired one of his Mega's attacks. This attack tore through Vajramon but didn't delete him, although it did leave Takato incredibly weak. As everyone watched Vajramon get up slowly from the attack, Takashi rationalized why it didn't tear him apart. A mega's attacks, especially from a Mega such as Gallantmon, require more energy than just Takato can dish out. Without Guilmon merged with him, it would be about as powerful as an ultimate's and weaken the boy beyond tired. Takato hit his knees, and Henry rushed over to him as Rika and Takashi continued the fight with Terriermon

"Rika, he may be weak, but we'll still need to at least be in champion mode."

"Agreed. Takashi, if you would?"

Both tamers nodded, pulling their cards from their respective deck and sliding removing an evolution card.

"Digi-Modify!" both brought their hands forward elegantly, aiming it at their respective digimon "Digivolution activate!"

"Renamon, digivolve to…"

"Kyubimon Taiyō mode!"

"Kyubimon Tsuki mode!"

An orange and yellow Kyuubimon stood where Rena once stood, and a white and light blue one from where Renamon stood "you ready Tsuki?"

"I always am Taiyō."

Their Tamers smirked "Care to join them Rika?"

"Lead the way, Takashi."

The duo of Kyuubimon and Tamers charged Vajramon

"Koenryū!"

"Arrow of Apollo!"

"Arrow of Artemis!"

The combined force of the four attacks was enough to delete Vajramon, but had the two tamers exhausted. Rika didn't want to admit it, but when she used her Arrow of Artemis, she had nearly collapsed. As embarrassing for her as it was to accept Takashi's help, she had to, because she would be on the ground otherwise.

"Tsuki," Takashi asked, and the white Renamon took the girl gingerly "get her home."

The white digimon nodded and vanished with the now sleeping girl. Once assured he she was fine, Takashi fell into his partner's waiting arms, and passed out.


End file.
